


Little Bitches

by lonelywriterboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dean in Panties, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, F/M, Mild Sissification, Panties, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Sub Dean, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywriterboy/pseuds/lonelywriterboy
Summary: Rhonda Hurley's not exactly a good girl.Then again, neither is Dean Winchester.





	

Rhonda Hurley was _exactly_ the kind of girl Dean liked best. Thick ass, flat stomach and hungry eyes that told him he'd be going more than once that night. She had some kind of glittery makeup smeared over her cheekbones that made her seem iridescent, and her black hair bounced around her wildly as she talked and gesticulated. Best of all, her parents were away and had left her in charge of the little roadside bar they ran, meaning that Dean had plenty of free drinks slipped to him over the evening.

When she called him and invited him to her room, Dean was in heaven.

* * *

 

“I hope you like to be submissive, Dean Winchester, because I sure do like bossing around little bitches like you.”

Rhonda's words were breathy, spoken against Dean's face as she pressed him against her bedroom wall and began to kiss him. One of her hands slid immediately over his crotch and she noted with satisfaction that he was already hard, his cock bulging beneath his jeans.

“You do whatever you want, baby.”

His own right hand slid behind Rhonda and cupped her ass, feeling the soft mass of it and imagining how it would look bare, her brown skin lit by the fairy lights hung around her room. In seconds, he'd pushed his hand into the gap between her jeans and her skin, feeling the satiny texture of her underwear and her warm, soft ass. The two kissed, their eyes shut and hands holding one another tightly, exploring the unfamiliar bodies that both knew they'd never have chance to become truly familiar with. Rhonda saw plenty of boys like Dean. Boys who travelled, boys who acted like they were confidence personified because deep down, they hated themselves. Boys who needed to be fucked and scratched and slapped until they broke.

“On the bed. Hands and knees.” Rhonda's voice was breathy as she pulled away from Dean to speak, a smirk appearing on her face. Despite what he said, she could tell that he was used to calling the shots in the bedroom.

“Sure thing.” he said, giving her a matching smirk before strolling over to the bed. Before getting on he shrugged off his leather jacket and yanked his vest off in one fluid motion, revealing his slim, muscular torso. Still smirking, he gave Rhonda a wink before obeying her orders, positioning himself on his hands and knees on the bed.

“You're a dirty little slut, aren't you?” Rhonda said as she advanced towards the bed, sliding her hands down to rest temporarily on her ample hips. “You're just _begging_ to be punished.”

“You're not the first person to tell me that.” Dean responded. Rhonda laughed out loud at that, reaching out to rest a hand on his bare back.

“Maybe not, but I bet I'll be the most memorable.”

* * *

 

Dean hadn't noticed Rhonda's nails before he was on the bed. He had no reason to look at them except to wonder if she could be convinced to stick a couple of fingers inside of him. When her nails suddenly and spectacularly dug into his back, sending rough lines of pain down him as she scratched him, he became acutely aware of how sharp they were. So she liked it a little rough, did she? Well, that was just fine with Dean.

“Ask me to punish you.” Rhonda's voice was barely a breath, but in the silence of the room it wasn't hard to hear her. Still, he didn't quite comprehend her at first.

“What?”

The nails dug in deeper, a sharp feeling of pressure and pain rolling across Dean's nerves. “Ask me to punish you. Beg me.”

“You're pretty assertive, doll, I like that in a girl.”

Dean didn't anticipate the sharp slap that she landed across his face, making him gasp.

“You think you're funny? I guess I'll have to tie you up to teach you a lesson.” Rhonda crossed to a set of drawers that Dean hadn't previous noticed and opened the middle drawer, withdrawing a long coil of red rope. She turned and smiled at Dean, walking purposefully towards him. “You're a very dirty little boy, Dean. Shame no one ever taught you a lesson before.”

Hands deft, Rhonda rolled and manipulated Dean's tightly muscled body until he lay on his back, arms tied to the headboard. He smirked up at her, his cock straining through his jeans.

“You're pretty damn scary when you're angry.” Dean said, wriggling his hips to ease his jeans down and relieve a little of the pressure from his hard dick. This didn't escape Rhonda's notice and she immediately sat on the bed and rested a hand lightly on his bulge, smiling as he squirmed a little. She was wet herself, her panties sticking to her pussy as she teased Dean's crotch. Seeing this big, strong man all tied up and at her mercy...well, it was hot as fuck. Almost without thinking Rhonda began to unzip Dean's jeans and roughly push them down his legs, his boxers getting dragged with them to reveal his swollen, red cock and the soft skin of his thighs. In moments, he was totally naked, his jeans, boxers, socks and shoes tossed to the floor with his shirt and jacket.

“I think you'd look pretty in my panties, Dean.” Rhonda was already pulling her own clothes off as she spoke. The idea had come to her and she immediately had to take action and do it. Dean's bright eyes followed her hungrily as she stripped, his mouth turning to a small 'O' of surprise as she slipped off her underwear and began to drag them up Dean's legs. He obediently lifted his hips and allowed her to pull the panties into place, feeling the cold damp patch from her cunt drag over his cock and wishing he could plunge into her, holding her hips tight enough to leave little fingerprint bruises on her dark skin. No, not today. She was in charge.

“You're a beautiful girl.” she said, voice soft, palming his cock lightly through the soft, satiny fabric of her panties. The muscles in his tummy tensed as he clenched up at the contact, arousal tingling through his whole body and making him long for rougher touch, the jerking sensation, the wet warmth of a pussy, the satisfaction of an orgasm. “I bet you'd like to cum, wouldn't you?”

Normally, Dean would come back with some smartass response, but the tension and sexual frustration of the sensation had him too horny to be dishonest. “Yes.”

“Not just yet.”

* * *

 

It only took a few swift adjustments to the rope and a rougher-than-necessary push to get Dean flipped onto his stomach, his hard cock pressing into the bed and his back (still marred with the marks of her earlier scratching) and soft ass, encased in the panties, on display. Dean almost immediately began to grind against the bed, desperate for some relief from his desperately hard cock, but Rhonda planted a hard slap across his ass, making him stop.

“Nuh-uh.” she chided, as if speaking to a dog. “I haven't said you could cum yet. Now I'll have to punish you even more.”

The first smack across Dean's ass had surprised him, leaving a tingling handprint in its wake. The second and third slaps that quickly followed were more anticipated, and while they stung they sent shockwaves of pleasure through his dick. He felt raw with his arousal, his dick responding to any contact it received. When the fourth slap landed a tiny groan escaped his mouth, the slight pain reflecting the rough rutting sensation as his cock rubbed against the bed.

“You're a naughty, slutty little princess.” Rhonda scolded, beginning to spank Dean with regular rhythm, noting with satisfaction the way he squirmed. “You need this.”

“Sir, yes sir.” he replied, grinning a little even though no one could see it. His head had cleared a little and he was ready to be a smartass, even though Rhonda was very clearly in control and could do what she wanted to him in this position. The spanking briefly stopped, and Dean wondered what was coming next. Hopefully, the soft, slick feeling of a handjob, or the gentle untying of the ropes encasing his wrists.

_Smack!_

Something a lot harder than Rhonda's hand smacked across his panty-covered ass, making him jolt roughly into the bed. Two more sharp, hard smacks landed, leaving burning ovals across his ass.

“That's for your sass.”

* * *

 

Once Dean was adjusted and turned onto his back again, Rhonda didn't waste time. She climbed on top of him and sat on his lap, her wet cunt scraping over Dean's solid cock, still covered by her own panties. The previous dampness from Rhonda's own use had grown, the leaking precum from Dean extending the dark patch of wetness further across the panties. Bucking forward to press her throbbing clit against the bulge, Rhonda slowly rocked back and forth over it, making them both gasp and groan. Dean's ass tingled and hurt a little, and the rough texture of rope on his wrists felt ten times more intense than before as he was ridden. As she rode, one of Rhonda's hands slid up Dean's rippled chest, taking a moment to stroke over one of his nipples before moving up to grasp his jaw.

“Tonight, you're _my_ princess.”

“Baby...”

“What do you want, Dean?”

“Fuck me, please.”

Ordinarily, Dean would have been ashamed of the desperate whine in his voice, the way his leg was shaking up and down as he became more and more horny, and more and more primal in his urges. He almost moaned from displeasure when Rhonda climbed off of him, but was relieved when he saw she was simply crossing the room to get a condom and some lube. Her panties were tugged from his body in one clean sweep, and a condom rolled over his cock with the kind of expertise that suggested Rhonda had had more than a few gentlemen callers. A drizzle of lube was slicked onto the solid, overstimulated cock before she climbed over Dean and gently slid herself onto his cock, gasping herself at the sudden fullness of her throbbing cunt. High pitched and whiny, Dean's breathing sounded nothing like normal, and Rhonda could tell he'd cum in a few short thrusts. Knowing this, she worked slowly, sliding up and down his cock and pressing her lips tightly together as waves of pleasure hit her all at once. One of her hands rested on Dean's chest, stroking the soft skin and tugging on the light smattering of hairs while the other found his balls and began to gently roll and squeeze them. A short contraction later and Dean was gasping for air, the condom taking the biggest load he'd ever released and his cock aching with the intense release.

* * *

 

“Now Dean, since you were a good princess and you took your punishment well, I'm going to untie you, and you're going to make me cum.”

Dean nodded eagerly, still slightly dazed from the intense climax he'd come to a few moments previously. He'd almost blacked out, it'd felt so good, and there was a faint buzzing in his ears from the pressure release. As the ropes slid away from him and he sat up, Rhonda lay back, presenting her wet pussy for him to pleasure – Dean gladly obliged. Seeing a girl cum because of his touch never got old in his book. Two fingers quickly slid up into her, finding her G spot quickly and massaging it, while the other reached up and took one of her breasts, rolling the nipple. As he lowered his mouth to her cunt and began to suck and lick her clit, she moaned and closed her eyes. Tonight had been a good night.

* * *

 

“ _Dude!_ I don't wanna hear about your gross night with Rhonda Hurley!”

Sam's cheeks were scarlet as he tried very hard to focus on his math textbook, desperately blocking out the graphic description that Dean was giving him of Rhonda's dark brown nipples and the way they stood out hard from her chest, and the way she tasted sweet, sweeter than any other girl he'd had.

“Just giving you tips for when you get a girl, Sammy.” Dean grinned, ruffling his brother's hair. “Not that that'll happen any time soon – a mathlete? _Really_? You're ruining my reputation, little brother.”

“At least _I_ didn't let a girl put pink panties on me.” Sam snarkily responded, making Dean himself blush a little. Brothers! Who'd want one?

 

 


End file.
